


Wait, What?

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Nico and Will are in a secret relationship, Annabeth and Piper kill their boyfriends, Leo and Alex become brothers in chaos, Percy and Magnus make a Chase Dating Club, Frank and Hazel try to remain innocent, Reyna and Thalia are immortal and gay reigns supreme.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_Percy created Jason's Children_

_Percy added Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Magnus, Alex, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna to 'Jason's Children'_

**Jason:** wtf

 **Leo:** yo

 **Nico:** no

 **Will:** yes

 **Hazel:** hello friends

 **Alex:** these names are boring

_Alex changed their name to watermelongirl_

**watermelongirl:** much better

 **Magnus:** I want a cool name too!

 **Percy:** yeah! :(

 **Jason:** so we're just ignoring the name?

 **Annabeth:** It's true. We're all your kids

 **Piper:** woah

 **Piper:** annabeth uses punctuation

 **Magnus:** ALEX

 **Magnus:** gimme a good name

_watermelongirl changed Magnus to glowstick_

**Nico:** nooooooooooooo

 **Nico:** will is the glowstick

_Nico changed glowstick to glowstick no.2_

_Nico changed Will to glowstick_

**glowstick:** thanks neeks

 **Nico:** nvm

_Nico changed glowstick to Will_

**Hazel:** that wasn't very nice :(

 **watermelongirl:** i need to fix all of your names

 **Percy:** pls do

_watermelongirl changed Percy to Seaweed Brain_

_watermelongirl changed Annabeth to Wise Girl_

_watermelongirl changed glowstick no. 2 to glowstick_

_watermelongirl changed Will to glowstick no. 2_

_watermelongirl changed Nico to neeks_

**neeks:** NO I REFUSE

_neeks changed their name to Ghost King_

**watermelongirl:** edgy

_watermelongirl changed Hazel to oo shineyy_

_watermelongirl changed Frank to frankfurter_

_watermelongirl changed Leo to fireboy_

_watermelongirl changed Piper to beautyqueen_

_watermelongirl changed Jason to blonde_

**watermelongirl:** idk the rest of you

 **watermelongirl:** so

 **watermelongirl:** sort your own names ig

 **Seaweed Brain:** nah i got this

_Seaweed Brain changed Thalia to pinecone face_

_Seaweed Brain changed Reyna to RARA_

**Seaweed Brain:** done

 **glowstick:** so i have no idea what to do now

 **Wise Girl:** Yeah

 **Wise Girl:** Percy, why are we here?

 **Seaweed Brain:** i thought it'd be fun

 **Seaweed Brain:** being able to talk to everyone

 **Ghost King:** well ive got stuff to do so-

 **glowstick no. 2:** wait are you coming to the infirmary

 **Ghost King:** ye

 **glowstick no. 2:** okokokokok

 **glowstick no. 2:** just gotta stitch up clarisse and then ill find you

 **Ghost King:** ok

 **blonde:** alex i hate you

 **blonde:** blonde?? really???

 **watermelongirl:** :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Seaweed Brain:** so hypothetically

 **Seaweed Brain:** if i drank bleach

 **Seaweed Brain:** i would die?

 **glowstick no.2:** YES YOU WOULD

 **glowstick no.2:** i really hate this name

_glowstick no.2 changed their name to Dr Sunshine_

**Dr Sunshine:** much better

 **glowstick:** i've always wanted to try bleach

 **fireboy:** doitdoitdoitdoit

 **RARA:** nO

 **glowstick:** why not tho

 **RARA:** i don't know who you are but i don't want you to die

 **glowstick:** im already dead it's cool

 **RARA:** you know what i'm not even going to ask

 **blonde:** probably better that way

 **glowstick:** DON'T DRINK BLEACH KIDS

 **glowstick:** IT HURTSSSSSSS

 **watermelongirl:** o thats why i can hear screaming from ur room

 **watermelongirl:** its a shame

 **watermelongirl:** im in a decapitation mood

 **Wise Girl:** Can we take a minute to appreciate that alex doesn't even bother to put in apostrophes but she does spell out decapitation?

 **fireboy:** its a vibe i can get behind

 **blonde:** no leo

 **blonde:** no it isnt

 **blonde:** youve died too many times already

 **beautyqueen:** wanna revisit the time when jason said he wasnt our mother-

 **pinecone face:** ye fuck gender norms, jasons a mother

 **pinecone face:** also percy wtf is this name

 **pinecone face:** and why did you start this conversation and then just stop talking

 **Wise Girl:** He's asleep

 **watermelongirl:** rip magnus

 **watermelongirl:** the bleach got him in the end

 **RARA:** wait hes dead???

 **watermelongirl:** he ll resurrect in a couple hours

 **RARA:**??

 **watermelongirl:** oh u dont know us

 **watermelongirl:** im alex, daughter of loki, she/her, and i live in hotel valhalla where ur resurrected when u die

 **watermelongirl:** perks of the afterlife am i right

 **fireboy:** low key want to die now

 **fireboy:** it sounds so cool

 **blonde:** leo nooooo

 **fireboy:** "LeO nO"

 **fireboy:** im a pro at this

 **fireboy:** dw mother

 **fireboy:** im not acc gonna die, im not gonna make it to hv

 **fireboy:** i might get to elysium if im lucky

 **oo shineyy:** can you just not die?

 **frankfurter:** yeah that sounds better

 **Seaweed Brain:** change of topic real quick-

 **Seaweed Brain:** where is neeks

 **pinecone face:** yes where is my son

 **Seaweed Brain:** no MY SON

 **blonde:** i thought i was the mother??

 **Wise Girl:** Well yes, but Nico is joint cared for by pretty much everybody

 **pinecone face:** actually ik who the mother is-

 **pinecone face:** @RARA come claim your child

 **RARA:** ye nico is mine

 **RARA:** hands off

 **Ghost King:** guys wtf

 **Dr Sunshine:** seconded


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost King:** will where tf are you

 **Dr Sunshine:** cabin 7

 **Ghost King:** no you are not

 **Ghost King:** i asked kayla

 **Ghost King:** you can't hide from me

 **Dr Sunshine:** I'm in the hidey hole

 **Ghost King:** am almost there

-

 **oo shineyy:** i don't know what went on with will and nico at 3am 

**oo shineyy:** but i want a hidey hole!!

 **Seaweed Brain:** yea no fair

 **Seaweed Brain:** where is ur hidey hole guys

 **Ghost King:** not telling

 **RARA:** good plan nico

 **RARA:** never tell the enemy your secrets

 **Seaweed Brain:** ENEMY?????

 **Wise Girl:** Sad but true

 **Wise Girl:** We're in another camp now

 **Fireboy:** i mean . . . . im still at chb......

 **beautyqueen:** ye well so am i!

 **Fireboy:** and i made the phones . . . .

 **Ghost King:** actually harley made mine

 **Ghost King:** he stole your blueprints

 **Dr Sunshine:** nico why aren't u in the med bay w me

 **Ghost King:** comingggggg

 **blonde:** do u two just go everywhere together or smthn?

 **beautyqueen:** they pretty much do

 **watermelonboy:** i mean

 **watermelonboy:** whats going on there

 **watermelonboy:** seems a bit sus

 **glowstick:**......

 **glowstick:** i see it

 **blonde:** see what???

 **watermelonboy:** nvm

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE IT GETS WAY BETTER   
> STICK WITH ME


End file.
